


Lovers

by Sunnyshine_D



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: And it takes place after the first movie, Gen, I know I tagged the alive kids but the fic is about the Neibolts, Its like 80 headcanons in a trenchcoat, M/M, Multi, Neibolt, Neibolts, Other, Theres no tags for them, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyshine_D/pseuds/Sunnyshine_D
Summary: We know what happened with the Losers Club after first defeating Pennywise; but what happened with the Neibolt kids? This fic follows a headcanon path for the Neibolts after gaining their own control of their lives. In this universe they have their own sentience and can make their own choices but are heavily influenced by/afraid of Pennywise. I'm bad at writing summaries.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lovers

The day the Losers sent Pennywise back into the well, the Lovers felt an immediate change in how they felt, how the area felt. The air wasn’t as thick, as heavy. Neddie and Stanny watched quietly from the shadows as they climbed out of the well, solemn and quiet, but arguably lighter than they had been all summer. Neddie smiled.

That night he sat quietly in his room in the old house, plucking at the frayed strings on his destroyed mattress. Nev came in and plopped down next to him, quietly lighting a cigarette and taking a deep puff. She wasn’t worried; he didn’t have actual asthma, much like his counterpart, and her smoke didn’t bother him much. They sat quietly for a bit, the other Lovers slowly filtering into the room and plopping down; Neddie, Nev, Nichie, Stanny, Nill, Georgie, Pat, Mike and Ben. Nichie was quietly playing with Neddie’s hair, weary of the knots in his hands so they didn’t tug. Georgie was fiddling with his boat, driving it around on the floor and making soft whooshing noises.

“So, what do we like...do now?” The kids looked up at Patrick, thinking; it was a good question, and none of them really had an answer. They came into existence only a few weeks ago, and all they really knew how to do was whatever he told them. Neddie worried at his nails, feeling like he might throw up again. He had a nervous vomiting habit.

“Simple,” Nev finally responded, flicking her cigarette and giving them a grin. “Whatever we want.” The rest of the kids lit up at her response, immediately giddy. Whatever they wanted too? Patrick hummed, thinking.

“Do you think I could get away with visiting Henry?” Nev sighed, frowning.

“Okay, maybe not that. I think he got arrested.” Patrick frowned, pulling at the seam of his jeans. 

“Could I break him out? It’s not like they can kill me, so.” Nev barked a laugh, shaking her head, and Mike chimed in.

“I don’t really think people should know we’re here. We don’t exactly pass as normal, Pat.”

“Yeah Pat, no offence but you kinda look like a dead rat.” Nill chimed in, getting a burst of snorts and giggles from the circle they’d gathered. Patrick huffed, but he was smiling now, leaning back easily on his palms.

“Well, if we can’t go out, what do we do than?” Neddie hummed in thought, leaning back against Nichie, relaxing against the solid of his chest.

“I think me and Nill might be able to. If we like, hid his bullet hole and I didn’t say anything. I don’t think vomiting acid on like, a Mcdonald's employee would help our case a lot.” He got another round of laughter, grinning and shutting his eyes as Nich played with his hair.

“That sounds good? You’ve got a point, we’re gonna need food and stuff.” Nill paused, blinking.  
“Wait, we don’t have money.” They all blanched at that. They had not thought this through.

“...Well.” Nichie signed, grinning. “There’s nothing stopping us from just robbing someone.” That got the group excited, Georgie flapping his good hand.

“We could be criminals!” Nill laughed, scooping Georgie into his lap.

“That’s right! Little thieves!” He paused.

“Y’know, that might be more helpful than we thought. We need like, beds and clothes and stuff too. Mister P isn’t giving us shit anymore.” Another pause.

“We could camp out here for a bit; or we could camp in that like...y’know, the Losers little hideout, in the woods.” Ben smiled, picking at his stomach absentmindedly.

“That’d be cool! Like a secret hideout just for us. No one would look in the woods!”

“Except, y’know. The losers,” Nev chimed in, gently flicking Ben’s cheek and smiling when he giggled. Neddie huffed, shrugging.

“Well I mean. I, for one, hate this stupid house. And besides; even if the losers showed up anyways, we could just scare em off, right?” Soft murmurs of agreement and nods rolled over the room. Patrick sighed.

“I don’t really wanna stay here either. Bad vibes from the place; plus, Mister P might come back, and to be honest? I really don’t wanna deal with his dumbass.” Nichie snorted, huffing when he tangled his fingers in Neddie’s hair, carefully trying to pull them out. Nev nodded, puffing from her second cigarette of the meeting.

“So the hideout it is then. Who’s gonna go rob a bunch of bitches?” Several hands flew into the air immediately, causing another slew of laughter. Nichie finally tugged his fingers free, getting a small grunt in response from Neddie.

“What if we made it a game?” He signed, grinning. “Whoever gets the most stuff tonight wins.” Everyone made various cheers of agreement, an heir of mischievousness setting over the group.

“You nerds are so losing. I’m practically a professional at this.” Patrick smirked, standing and dusting his jeans off. Everyone else rose as well, Nichie scooping Neddie into his arms, and Nill taking Georgie’s hand. Nev discreetly left a kiss on Ben’s cheek, making him flush and leaving a small singe in the shape of her lips. She then turned to the group, grinning and throwing her cig into a corner before cracking her knuckles.

“Alright, nerds, it’s on.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah! Thanks for reading; this is something I just kinda put together real quick, but I wanna continue it so leave feedback and lemme know what you think!! Thanks guys, ily :heart:


End file.
